Wildest Dreams
by carolinawanderlust
Summary: Captain Swan one shots, some will be M and some will be K. It just kinda depends on where I'm at that day(; READ AND REVIEW!


**So this is the first chapter, errr one shot? It's DEFINITELY M. Honestly, I had to go back and edit, because it was pretty explicit before I made cuts. I love this and I hope you do too. I got the idea for this series when I was driving to work listening to my cd and thought, "this reminds me of Hook and Emma." and then again, and again, and again. Then I thought, "well what if this happened, or they did this?" And it all came together so effortlessly. I'm thrilled. So, enjoy the smut, love, and that devilishly handsome Hook. **

**REVIEWS make me tend to get content out quicker!(:**

* * *

><p>They sat at a table outside of Granny's, fingers interlocked and voices low. The party was still going on inside, but outside they had their own soiree. She moved closer to him and their lips met, softly, quietly. Under the surface, electrical currents raged throughout their bodies. Mary Margaret peeked her head outside.<p>

"Hey Emma we're cutting the cake now-oh." She said startled as she watched her daughter lock lips with the pirate. "Nevermind, carry on, I guess, Uh…" She popped back inside, embarrassed.

"Busted" She grinned against his lips. "And they thought that they'd missed out on the whole catching their daughter making out with a boy thing, guess I still get a few teenage experiences." She remembered watching all the countless movies where the teenage girls get caught making out with their boyfriends in their parent's basement. She never missed never getting to experience funny things like that, after all she did wind up knocked up at eighteen. But it amused her to no end that at the age of thirty one, she felt more like a teenager than when she actually was one,

Killian laughed heartily, "Aye, do you think your father will have my head?"

"I don't think he'd have a right, I'm certainly not sixteen anymore"

His lips tugged upwards into a smirk as he leaned into her. "Thank the gods for that, Swan." His husky voice making her stomach sink down into the pit of her abdomen. His hook slid down her side to rest on her hip. She moved into him, but the pesky sound of the door interrupted them again.

"Emma, are you coming or not? I don't think I can keep the dwarves from eating your piece of cake much longer." David stepped out. Busted, again. "Oh. Hello pirate. You two look…friendly. How about a piece of cake, come on in guys."

Emma huffed and stood up walking toward her father. Killian pouted, but followed suit. She turned back to him and laughed. "Come on Killian, share a piece of cake with me." He still wasn't pleased as they entered the diner and joined Belle's birthday party. Emma cut in front of Grumpy and grabbed a piece of the cake.

"Whoa, Blondie, no cuts!" He grumbled.

"Can it, Grumpy. This is my first piece to your second." He quieted down as she made her way back to Killian, who sat at the bar and swigged from his flask. She sat down next to him and forked a bite into her mouth. It was delicious, she moaned with delight. She got another forkful and teased it toward Killian. "You want a bite?" He wrinkled his nose at it.

"Why is it red? Bloody unnatural." He turned away in disgust.

Emma laughed. "It's called red velvet cake! It's food coloring and it's delicious. Tastes like chocolate." She ate his bite and took a drink from the cinnamon dusted hot chocolate that Hook ordered for her. "Try it." She pushed the cake toward him.

He laughed and pushed it back to her. She licked the bit of frosting on her lip and picked her fork back up unable to resist temptation. "No thanks, love, I quite like watching you eat it." He smirked.

"That's fine, more for me!" He chuckled at his silly blonde. He loved her when she was like this, not so serious. Carefree. Fun. It seemed she always had something she was worrying about. It was nice to watch her goof around. She took another bite, slowly, licking her lips afterward.

"Swan…" He said, getting up and putting his leather jacket back on. She looked up at him, noting the difference in his tone. He whispered in her ear, his tone dark. "What say we board your yellow vessel and get out of here? You look positively sinful and it's not good form to ravish a lady in front of all these people." He walked away, wearing a smug grin as he went to go wait in her car.

Ravish? She didn't have to be told twice. She was up and putting her coat on.

"Emma, are you leaving?" Snow asked concerned. "Already?"

"Uh, yeah, there's been a break in across town and uh, sheriff stuff…you know how that goes." She stuttered and stumbled over her excuse.

"Oh, my radio didn't go off?" David said, pointing to his radio that he had clipped to his belt.

"That's…really weird. Maybe you should check your battery, anyway I gotta go check that out now" She said hurriedly, desperate to get out the door.

"Wait! Emma, I should go with you!" David said, following behind her.

"David, er, uh, Dad, it's fine. You should stay here and enjoy the party. I'm sure I'm just going to collect statements and do all the boring paperwork." His face had decidedly changed at the mention of paperwork. She smiled inwardly, she really was going to pull this off.

"Oh, have fun, I guess?" He laughed and turned back to Snow who was trying to assuage her crying son. "Love you Emma!"

And she was out the door, running to her yellow bug.

_He said, "Let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city, away from the crowd"_

_I thought, "Heaven can't help me now"_

_Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down._

Just like that, they were speeding down the road to her new condo by the sea. She had it all to herself tonight, as Henry was with Regina. He placed his hand on her driving knee and slid up her thigh. "What's your rush, Swan?" He smirked as he continued to rub her thigh. This was uncharted territory. This was balancing the tight wire. She was going to fall over. She couldn't resist anymore. His raven hair perfectly set, she could practically feel it wrapped around her fingers. His facial hair, she could imagine it roughly brushing against her skin leaving her skin raw and desperate for more. Eyes that of a storm, dark as the sea and foreboding, she can't save herself from this. She didn't want to.

This could end badly. This could ruin everything they've built. But, wasn't it worth the shot? Hadn't they built this up for years? And wasn't it about time? Her body couldn't say no anymore. He looked at her intensely as she bit her lip, watching the moonlight glint off of his hook. He had held off for so long and all in the name of good form. Fuck it all, his good form and all. She needed this.

She parked swiftly. "What's your delay, Captain?"

_He's so tall and handsome as hell._

_He's so bad, but he does it so well. _

_I can see the end as it begins_

She got out of the car and he raced her to the door. She fumbled for her keys in her pocket and he pushed her against the door, his lips crashing violently against hers. She gasped for air, his lips moved to her neck. Her keys made it into the lock and suddenly they were tumbling into the condo landing on whatever surface was most immediately available. It was her sectional, she thought. He landed on her, mouth connected to hers and tongues knotting, fighting for dominance. His good hand slid under her shirt, she pushed him off with a chuckle and raced up the stairs of her townhouse-style condo.

"Damn it, Swan" he huffed as he bounded after her, a predator on the hunt. He caught up to her at the top of the stairs and his hand latched onto the back of her head tangling through her hair. He kissed her deeply, the cool metal of his hook brushing against the bare skin on her back where her shirt had ridden up.

Her hands were fast at work pulling his leather jacket from his body, forcing him to cooperate. Clothes were coming off, thrown across the room, discarded carelessly leaving a trail from the stairs to her bed.

_I said "No one has to know what we do"_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound_

He started to unfasten his hook from his arm, eagerly looking at her.

"Leave it on" she said in a breathless tone, looking up at him lustfully. Oh, the things she had imagined. She recalled her late night fantasies where he would pop in her mind, uninvited but welcome nonetheless. He'd make a snarky comment that fueled the flame and then they were naked in her bed, behaving deliciously sans decorum.

"Never pinned you for kink, lass" He rose his eyebrows suggestively, genuinely surprised by the revelation. "Alright, what milady wants so she shall have." He bit his lip and climbed on top of her, tracing her silhouette with his hand and—gently—with his hook. "My gods, Swan, you are a wonder."

His lips explored down her neck to her collarbone to her chest, pausing there. He looked up, the request evident in his eyes. It was the pivotal moment. All that they had left was their underthings. She wore a black lacy bra and deep purple boy shorts. He didn't care that they didn't match. He liked that she was comfortable; she didn't need to try to impress him. Nevertheless, what he held in his arms was sacred to him. Her body, it was the greatest treasure he'd ever beheld, and all that from a pirate. He watched as she wriggled out from under him, moving so gracefully and elegant. She would've made a fine princess, the finest in all the realms.

He stood with her, in maroon Fruit of the Loom boxer briefs. Modern underwear is something he has learned is largely taken for granted. After his little shopping expenditure to a nearby clothing store wherein he acquired modern clothes and devices to fit in with the rest of the townspeople. He gladly tossed his old raggedy knickers in the bin. He was only too happy to be rid of them. And now, standing before his princess and savior, he was glad he had something a little more form fitting to wear.

She looked at him appreciatively. "Fuck, Killian" She breathed as she admired his body.

"I do believe that's next on the agenda, darling" and with that she had pounced.

He fell back onto her bed and she was pulling at his underwear, ready to be rid of them as she took him into her mouth. The sound that emitted from him as her lips swept over him was nothing short of guttural and animalistic in nature. She could swear something in his eyes changed. She reminded herself to take it slow and make him feel like never before, it had after all been nearly 200 years since he had been with a woman.

She released him from her mouth and crawled toward him, seduction in her eyes. He licked his lips and brought her close. His hook gently travelled down her spine, making her arch her back. He slid her panties off and chuckled almost nervously, "Swan, you get more ravishing by the moment." He pushed her down on the bed, careful not to injure her with his sharp hook.

"Killian, I, don't know if you had thought about it at all, but I just, I obviously don't do this all the time so I don't have any, you know.." she stumbled, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You require birth prevention apparatus, yes?" He hopped up off the bed. "In my day, we used lamb skin" that earned him a disgusted look from her, he laughed heartily. "Take heart though, Swan, I was unable to procure lamb skin in this realm. Robin had told me of this sleeve that prevents such a thing that they use in this realm. I happened to have picked some up at the apothecary!" He produced a gold aluminum square from his pants pocket.

"It's called a pharmacy or drug store here, Hook" She smiled before she looked away. He was so cute.

He put the condom on, just like he had practiced. He approached her gently. "I, I bought them, just in case it should ever happen between us, love. I've taken to carrying one all the time, should the opportunity arise that it might be of use." He said softly. She nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Come here, pirate." She commanded and he didn't dare refuse. He climbed on the bed in front of her and sighed, running his fingers down her torso, toward her core. He plunged two in, and watched her write in desire. She moaned quietly.

He entered her, overcome with elation and lust. How long had he wanted this? She bit her lip as he roughly pumped into her, hitting all the right places. This was what he wanted. This is what she'd fantasized about.

_Nothing lasts forever, but this is getting good now._

_He's so tall and handsome as hell._

_He's so bad, but he does it so well._

She was on cloud nine. He took her breast and massaged it with one hand as he sucked the other one.

"Gah, Killian, yes!" She threw her head back and his eyebrow involuntarily raised. She wasn't in her mind, she was somewhere else. Somewhere magical. She could feel the heat travel through her body, the magic coursing through her veins threatening to spark.

She reached down and touched herself as he slammed harder into her. He was intensely turned on by this, but it was his night to make her his. He wanted to be responsible for all the pleasure she felt. She pressed on that sensitive spot, moaning deliciously, he batted her hand away replacing it with his own. He continued his ministration.

"No, no, oh gods, use your" she could barely speak, taking moments to bite her lip and keep from screaming. "Use your fucking hook"

"Fucking hook, I quite like the sound of that" He chuckled, profanity sounding sinful on his tongue. He, with much care, placed the cool metal against the nerve bundle and made gentle circles, keeping the sharp end safely away from her.

"God. Yes. Like that." She spoke in bursts and he could feel her release was eminent. He did not relent. She rode out her climax, biting into a nearby pillow and running her nails down his back. The tingle was delightful.

"Love, let it all out. Let me hear you." She tossed the pillow away, and let him hear her moan. He loved the sound, committing it to memory so to recall it on lonely nights apart from his sweet Swan.

"You want me to scream for you, Killian?" His name rolling off her tongue like honey. He reveled in the sound of it. He moved away from her sensitivity and with his hook, scooped her leg up and placed it on his shoulder.

"Aye, milady"

_You'll see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night_

_Burning it down._

She screamed for him, his name and expletives pouring from her mouth as she came undone. He drove into her a few final times, grunting wordlessly and it was done. He paused for a moment before he removed himself from her. She was out of breath. He grinned. She moved close to him and chastely placed one kiss on his lips then went off to the bathroom to clean herself up. He stayed there, just a minute, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

_Someday when you leave me, I'll bet these memories follow you around._

When she came back out, she found him on the balcony overlooking the sea.

"You miss it. You loved it." She observed.

"You are my great love, Swan. All other things can be traded and sunk into the sea. You are it for me." He whispered. "And long after you are gone, my heart will still belong to you."

"What do you mean, after I'm gone?" She crinkled her nose. He looked sadly at the sea.

"Swan, I've been alive a long time and in those years I've loved twice. You, surpassing all others by far. The people I love leave me." He sadly recalled Liam and Milah.

"Whoa whoa, what about me? Grant, Neal, my FAMILY, and fake boyfriend in that weirdo lost year?" She rolled her eyes. "People leave me, they die; they abandon me. I won't lose you, Hook. I can't lose you too." Her eyes watered. "What just happened was more than something physical. We are infinite. As long as there is magic, there will be you and me. Understand? As long as true love exists, we will be together."

"Aye, you truly believe this, savior?" She only smiled.

"I'm the product of true love, my son is the truest believer. I don't get a choice. Fact is fact."

"If I am ever to be apart from you, this night I'll carry." He smiled, holding her hand warmly. "I'll think of how much you want me to use my _fucking_ hook on you, love." He laughed, humor lighting up his face.

"In your dreams pirate." She rolled her eyes, chuckling right on with him.

"My wildest dreams" They kissed and spent the rest of the night sharing his flask, looking out to the sea, and going at it like animals.


End file.
